Les vieux ont toujours tort
by AgatHatsumomo
Summary: Une fic, ou plutôt un manifeste qui me tient à coeur depuis pas mal de temps, et qui ne concerne pas que Tekken d'ailleurs. N'hésitez pas à réagir !


Les vieux ont toujours tort ou Entretien avec Heihachi.

(début de l'enregistrement)

- … Je vous remercie encore mr Mishima d'avoir choisi notre rédaction pour cet entretien…

- C'est moi qui vous remercie. Il y a longtemps que j'attendais cette occasion. Et à ce titre, c'est moi qui vous poserai une question, si vous le voulez bien.

- Plaît-il ?

- A votre avis, pourquoi les gens ne m'aiment-ils pas ?

- Eh bien euh, vous êtes un homme d'affaires impitoyable, on ne peut bâtir un empire comme le vôtre sans causer du tort…

- Vous n'y êtes pas.

- Vous avez jeté votre fils du haut d'une falaise à l'âge de 5 ans…

- Non plus.

- Il y a cet incident avec votre petit fils…

- Raté.

- …

- Je vais vous dire la vraie raison pour laquelle on me hait : je suis VIEUX.

- Pardon ?!

- Vous m'avez parfaitement compris. Mon fils menait une politique financière beaucoup plus radicale que la mienne et il est populaire à en revenir d'entre les morts. Il s'est largement vengé de ce que je lui ai fait, mon torse en porte la marque, et je vous assure que certains auraient aimé que sa réussite soit… totale. C'était lui ou moi. Il le savait et je l'ai battu loyalement, et si j'ai effectivement tenté d'éliminer mon petit-fils, c'est parce qu'il était un petit peu possédé voyez-vous ? Eh, pourquoi voudriez-vous que je tue de sang-froid mon seul héritier ? Sa dévotion à mon égard était absolue, il était mon meilleur élève… Peut-être la seule chose que son père ait fait de bon dans sa vie, mais je m'égare… Les faits sont là : je suis vieux, alors tout ce que je ferai se retournera contre moi.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Voilà ce qui se passe : quand on est jeune et beau, on a tous les droits, et toujours les meilleurs motifs, quand on est vieux, on est toujours laid, et on a le devoir de ne plus exister que pour le bon plaisir des jeunes, toute action sera mal perçue si elle se situe hors du cadre délimité par eux.. Concrètement : quand je tue quelqu'un, que je commets un génocide, ce que je ferai forcément, puisque je suis vieux, je suis un monstre sanguinaire, quand mon fils tue quelqu'un, à fortiori si c'est moi, il est un héros qui a accompli une juste vengeance, voire un devoir sacré, et en cas de génocide, il aura au pire des circonstances atténuantes qui feront pleurer les groupies.

- …

- De plus quand on est vieux, l'amour ne doit plus exister : il est la chasse gardée des jeunes. Au mieux, vous êtes un clown que personne ne prendra au sérieux, au pire, vous êtes un immonde pervers, ou un réactionnaire doublé d'un empêcheur de forniquer en rond. Ca, ce sera si je viole quelqu'un, ce que je ferai forcément, puisque je suis vieux, et donc que je suis méchant, ou alors que je n'ai plus qu'une vision désuète et étriquée de la sexualité, d'où frustration. Quand mon fils possède une femme par contre, elle sera toujours tôt ou tard consentante, ce sera un acte désespéré d'un pauvre petit être en besoin d'affection. Le pauvre, lui qui déteste qu'on le prenne en pitié ! Savez-vous qu'on raconte à présent que j'ai un enfant caché ? Je vois d'ici les ragots : « Le vieux croûton aux poings d'acier laisse traîner sa queue partout », « il a violé une pauvre innocente, le vieux pervers ! », alors que mon fils a fait EXACTEMENT la même chose ! Mais comme il est jeune, on dira que c'est parce qu'il a besoin de tendresse, tendresse que sa conquête lui donnera bien vite, parce qu'il en est toujours ainsi entre gens jeunes et beaux. Et dire que j'ai plus de chasteté qu'un moine depuis la mort de ma pauvre épouse. Mais après tout, peut-être est-il mieux qu'elle n'assiste pas à tout ceci…

- Alors que reste-t'il ?

- Le droit d'être l'épouvantail de ses descendants et de leurs groupies en pleine crise d'adolescence.

- …

- Comprenez-moi bien : je ne cherche pas à me justifier, j'ai toujours assumé chacun de mes actes, le problème, c'est que ce n'est même pas pour mes actes en tant que tels qu'on me juge, mais pour chaque ride sur mon front, tels des marques du péché. Et je ne suis pas le seul à vivre cela au jour le jour. Quoi que vous fassiez, quoi que vous pensiez, si vous êtes vieux, restez à la place qu'on vous a attribuée, qu'elle vous plaise ou non. De toute façon, on sait bien qu'elle ne vous plaira pas, puisqu'en tant que vieux, vous passez votre temps à ennuyer le monde.

- C'est une vraie description fasciste de notre société que vous nous faites, monsieur Mishima !

- Et après c'est moi qu'on taxera de fasciste… Puisque évidemment, en tant que vieux, j'ai tous les défauts et pas les moindres ! Et comme on m'a toujours connu vieux, si jamais on envisage que j'ai un jour été jeune, alors je serai un jeune avec tous les défauts. Un vieux déguisé en somme, car les vrais bons jeunes ne vieillissent pas, persuadés qu'ils sont que la jeunesse est synonyme de vertu.

- J'espère que cet entretien permettra de faire évoluer les mentalités…

- M'écoutera-t'on seulement ? Après tout, les vieux ont toujours tort.

(fin de l'enregistrement)


End file.
